


Serenity Prayer

by ErinPtah



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPtah/pseuds/ErinPtah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble (100 words). Cecil has changed him; Carlos adapts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenity Prayer

The reason it takes Carlos a year to respond to Cecil's affections is simple.

It isn't that he was bullied or shamed for his sexuality before arriving in Night Vale. Wasn't fearfully in the closet, either, holding back until he trusted that this was a safe place to come out.

It isn't that his attraction to men was so deeply repressed that it's taken him this long to accept it, either.

Almost the opposite.

Before he came to Night Vale, Carlos was straight.

It takes a year of exhausting self-policing before he surrenders to whatever (else) Cecil's changed about him.


End file.
